


Begonia Dialogue

by zales_h



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acting, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Coping, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zales_h/pseuds/zales_h
Summary: They thought Osamu had died.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Begonia - it's a certain type of flower. It could also mean "Deep thinking" in Floriography.

A tragic night occurred. Red flames scattered throughout the area, dancing as wood turns to ashes in their wake. Everything was burning, everything could no longer be fixed or _return_. A tragic night occurred. One was engulfed by an inferno, trapped and could no longer _return_. Despair screamed as the blaze continued to dance the night away.

_Osamu Miya had died._

They thought Osamu Miya had died.

The team’s captain was always a quiet observer. He was always watching behind them, observing their every beck and call. If a certain pair of twin dressed the same way, cover the only part people could distinguish the two of them, put on masks and remained silent, he would know who is who. When a certain blonde male walked in, he immediately knew something was different. Despite having the bangs parted on the right side and the lazy smile plastered on his lips, something was not right.

That wasn’t Atsumu Miya.

_It was Osamu Miya. Pretending._

But he remained silent. Not uttering a single word to expose the doppelganger. He kept quiet, watching his teammates, monitoring if they noticed small habits that belonged to the other twin. But none of them noticed. They all thought he was still coping up the fact his other half was no longer with him. They thought that he hasn’t processed everything that happened yet. Words of assurance filled the gym before the coach clapped both of his hands to get their attention and start their morning practice.

The remaining twin did his role, setting the ball towards the spiker. It was as if everything didn’t change. As if nothing happened. But something did change. His sets were perfect, but it wasn’t the same.

_It wasn’t the same._

One player missed the ball that was set to him, instead of harsh insults; the setter apologized for not concentrating. It wasn’t the same.

Kita continued to watch as Osamu kept pretending, like an antiquated gramophone continuing to play a record meant to be passed on. Yet he remained silent, not giving any hints to the others. He continued to watch them live in oblivion, as if the Miya standing before them was the Miya who they see. Osamu kept up his act, getting better at it as well. The habits Kita had once spotted were no longer there to expose him. It was as if Miya Osamu was truly gone.

“I guess Osamu isn’t here anymore.” Kita thought to himself. “But at least he can copy that same smile.” He knew that the older twin was gone, nothing could change that. But he can’t stop the younger twin’s act, the façade he kept after his other half was gone. Aran didn’t call him out; he must have not noticed. Osamu’s acting was little rusty at first, especially because their personalities had become different throughout the years, but he perfected it after a few days. Aran, the person who knew the twins since childhood, hadn’t said anything to destroy his act, meaning his mask to fool the others was complete. And so, Kita continued to zip his mouth close as the play led by the remaining twin continued to run as the audience continues to live in ignorance. In this absurd play, Osamu ceased to exist.

“What good would it do for them to know too?” Kita closed both of his eyes as the next act of this theatre of tragedy begins to unfold.

“Haven’t I put on a marvelous play?” One had let out a wretched laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What good would it do?

Kita had always kept an eye for Miya.

Every encounter he had with him, his eyes would always watch over him, finding any fault that could expose him. He wanted those people around him figure out the mask he was wearing. He wanted them to know the truth. He wanted to scream ‘He’s not the Miya you see’. He wanted to see this play crumble and fall apart, wanted to strip the lead role from Miya.

But

_Why?_

Why would he do such things? Wouldn’t it be better if everyone continued to live like this? His teammates were okay, Miya wasn’t dragging them down. He was the only one who knew the truth, was supposed to know the truth. He had accepted the older one’s death. Maybe he wanted to find the best solution for everyone. But wasn’t the current situation the best option there is? He couldn’t even utter a word about Miya’s disguise. Even preaching about it would only lead to confusion. Calling Miya the eldest was something he thought he had no right to do. He refused to speak. Kita Shinsuke gave up.

This was for the best for everyone. It’s alright. Surely, they would still smile at this tragic play of fate.

A scene played by his mind, he imagine a scribble and distorted train track. He had been following this track for years now. He could only move forward like the train does to get to its next destination. There was no point looking back at all.

 _“How should we return?”_ A small voice asks.

 _“Even if we go back, Atsumu won’t return.”_ The other replied

_“Osamu won’t return either.”_

Kita closed both of his eyes as two of the children’s footsteps got farther away from him. He couldn’t bring himself to destroy the absurd play of reality. Letting out a sigh, he continued to move forward, wanting to reach his next destination. There was no point dwelling the past. Yesterday was gone. He could only rely on tomorrow. But what about today?

_He doesn’t know._

**_Today, his world began to crumble._ **

Atsumu Miya _died_.

Atsumu Miya lives.

Osamu Miya _lives_.

Osamu Miya died.

In order to convince himself that this was the best for everyone, Kita repeated those gears that started this play again and again. The twins fight, childish insults flown here and there, but they still smiled. Those fights didn’t mean anything to their bond as a family. The rest of their teammates were also smiling along with them. But misfortune struck, like a bolt of lightning given by the angry Gods. Did they anger the spectators from above? He doesn’t know. **He doesn’t want to know**.

The day Osamu Miya first posed as Atsumu Miya, he saw that bittersweet smile he forced to wear. Those fun days had collapsed at the older Miya’s death.

A bright marigold bloomed. A beautiful flower represents happiness. A bright marigold has wilted in its wake and died.

There was no way to bring the younger one back to himself. That’s why it was fine like this. Losing both of the Miyas, he was on his own, while the others' smile hadn’t changed. “This is fine like this.” Kita had decided. He reminded himself of this constantly. This was for everyone after all.

In his own world where a distorted train track presenting as his path of decisions. Things like advancing or retreating, Kita couldn’t do them. Both of his feet were stuck in the present. What good would it be to go back in the past, was what he had said to himself. The future was the only thing he had left, but he couldn’t reach it as he was still stuck in the present. The circuit breaker was tripped, and finally, nothing was moving in his own world. Kita was now alone with his thoughts.

_Help wasn’t coming._

His thoughts were crowding him, suffocating him.

There was nothing he could do anymore.

And like the other days, today his world continued to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The distorted train tracks present Kita's sanity. Since train tracks are straight and trains move forward without delay, Kita's tracks are distorted because he doesn't even know where to go.
> 
> Also! Marigolds generally mean happiness, except in Mexico where it means death.
> 
> Thank you for reading this work ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A month has passed since that tragic event had happened, the gloomy days of their team was now gone, except for a certain captain and setter. Atsumu was smiling as always while Kita was doing what he usual does; cleaning around their school campus and practice alongside with the others. There was something off that Aran couldn’t put his finger to. Did he miss something? It would be logical for Atsumu to be gloomy since his twin had passed away, but it was strange for Kita. He did care for both of the twins, but Kita looked like he had given up on everything.

_What did he miss?_

Aran watched the exhausted gaze of their captain linger at the second years animatedly chatting. Kita was always strange, but this was even stranger. The spiker noticed how the shorter male’s hands that were holding the ball would sometimes twitch, while his eyes were squinting every now and then. Was there something off with the second years? Did they do something? He didn’t really have any clue. Sighing, he also watched the group continue to chatter. Then, a sense of doubt lay before him.

Atsumu was raising both of his fists, but only half-way. It was a gesture he would seldom see the younger male do in the past. Did Atsumu acquire that habit from his brother? Was that the reason to their captain’s immense concentration on him? Aran let out a soft laugh, resting both of his hands on his hips; it was just a new habit that caught the captain’s attention. He had thought that Atsumu had done something to anger Kita.

Time flew by and it was already time to go home. Aran silently walked beside Kita, watching him with concern written on his face. “What’s bothering you lately?” He had finally asked. Kita would usually share his thoughts to Aran, but after the incident, Kita had looked tired. Silence grew between them. Looks like Kita doesn’t want to share his troubles after all.

“You know,” Aran started talking again, “I noticed Atsumu raising his fists like Osamu earlier, and I almost believed that was Osamu.” He laughed at his own imagination. Kita quickly looked at the taller male.

“You thought you saw him? But that was….” Kita trailed off, stopping on his tracks while looking down at the road, “No, nevermind. What good would it do anyways?”

Did the spiker miss something?

What did Kita want to say?

Was Kita trying to say….

“Osamu is pretending to be Atsumu, right?” Dull brown eyes widened at the question, “But that’s something unrealistic. Why would Osamu do that?” Kita bit his bottom lip. Should he tell him the truth? But it would only lead confusion to the others. What was the right thing to do? It was okay for him to lose both of the twins. It was okay for his team to not dwell on despair. He’s the only one who’s supposed to know the truth. Was keeping quiet the right thing to do?

“Hey Kita, is Osamu really pretending to be Atsumu….?”

_Kita didn’t reply._

“How long have you noticed?”

_Kita didn’t dare look at him._

“How long did you know?”

_Kita was the only one to know the truth._

"Kita!”

“I knew when he stepped inside the gym after Miya’s death. I immediately knew.” The captain finally replied with his deadpan voice. He doesn’t even know what to do anymore. Everything on his path was distorted.

“Osamu won’t return either, neither will Atsumu. _What good would it do to know the truth?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry  
> Today's chapter was rushed since my computer kept crashing ^^;  
> Hope you enjoyed the story so far!


End file.
